The increasing pace of technology development deeply affects the automobile aftermarket parts industry. The life cycle of automobile aftermarket parts reflects constantly-changing attempts to take advantage of newly-developed technology as it applies to legacy vehicles. In particular, car audio “infotainment” systems are developing and changing at a pace that outstrips the development of many other devices.
Specifically, OEM and aftermarket head units, which may control the vehicle's information and entertainment media, have rapidly developed in recent years. Such head units control functionality related to, for example, proprietary smartphone integration technology, non-proprietary smartphone integration technology, AM/FM radio, satellite radio, CDs, DVDs, MP3, GPS navigation, Bluetooth, driver safety systems including cameras and sensors, etc. Furthermore, head units may enable precise control of volume, band, frequency, speaker balance, speaker fade, bass, treble, Equalization (EQ), etc. More recent head units also control other vehicular functions such as door chimes, vehicle configuration settings, vehicle data such as trouble warnings and odometer information and may even serve as a secondary instrument panel.
OEM head units are typically factory-configured to interface with a vehicle's various OEM system components and settings. For example, OEM head units are typically factory-configured to interface with, inter alia, a vehicle's DATA BUS protocol.
Furthermore, OEM head units are typically factory-configured to receive instructions from OEM peripheral components—e.g., steering wheel mounted controls or parking sensor status. Such instructions may be received from the OEM peripheral components via a standard factory harness. Such a factory harness may typically be used for connecting the head unit to the vehicle's electrical system.
Universal aftermarket head units, which are not typically manufactured for a particular vehicle, however, are not factory-configured to interface with various OEM settings. For example, aftermarket head units are not factory-configured to interface with a DATA BUS of a vehicle into which the aftermarket head unit is installed.
Furthermore, aftermarket head units are not typically factory-configured to receive and process instructions from OEM vehicle components through the standard factory head unit harness.
It would be desirable to provide a memory-configurable cartridge for plugging in to an aftermarket head unit such that, following configuration of the cartridge and installation of the cartridge in an installed aftermarket head unit, the aftermarket head unit is configured to communicate with the vehicle and the peripherals in the vehicle in a similar or greater capacity than the OEM head unit.